


First Time for Everything

by Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly



Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly/pseuds/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the Oscars, Chris tries something new... and likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time for Everything

“Are you sure about this?” Chris asked me for probably the tenth time.

“Yes, Chris,” I replied – once again – with a smile. “”I’m absolutely fine with it.”

Chris still looked concerned as he started to get undressed for the shower. He had about two hours until the limo would arrive at the hotel to pick up him and his sister to take them to the Oscar’s. I’d be staying back at Chris’ room, watching it on TV in my yoga pants and, who am I kidding, scrolling through Tumblr to see what all of his fans had to say about the way that my man filled out a tux – which was obviously going to be fucking amazing once he finally got it on – but first, I needed to convince him that I wasn’t mad about staying home while he went with his sister.

“Evans,” I said, sliding off of the couch and quickly crossing the room to where he stood almost naked outside of the bathroom door. “We weren’t even seeing each other when you asked Carly to go with you. There was absolutely no way I was going to disappoint her. She’s really looking forward to it. She loves Leo and you know he’s going to win tonight. Besides, I’m not quite ready to go public with us yet. I like keeping you to myself and being able to go to the grocery store without the pap’s hounding me. You know that ends as soon as they see us together.”

I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest.

“I’ll be here when you get back,” I told him, pulling slightly away and looking up at him. “And I’m sure you have some ideas about how you can make me feel all better after spending all of those hours by myself.”

“Yeah, I could probably think of some things to make it up to you later,” he said, giving his beard a scratch. “Or I could just fuck you so good right now that all you can think about while I’m gone is my cock?”

I was pressed against him and I could feel his naked cock hardening against my stomach.

“There is that, too,” I replied with a grin. “No reason you can’t make it up to me twice. I am missing the Oscars after all. That is a pretty big deal.”

“You know what else is a big deal?” He said, pulling away from me before running his hand down his body and gripping his cock in his hand.

“Someone sure is full of himself,” I laughed, reaching down to entwine my fingers with his.

“I’d rather you were full of me,” he growled.

“Thank could be arranged,” I told him, our hands moving together over the smooth skin of his shaft. “On one condition.”

“Oh, there are conditions now, are there?” he said.

“Just the one,” I replied, quickening the motion of my hands.

“And what is this one condition?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Spank me.” I whispered.

“You want me to do what?” Chris asked surprised. “Spank you?”

“Yes, please,” I whispered. “I want you to spank me until my ass tingles. Make me think about your hands on me until you come back to me. Then fuck me.”

“I think that can be arranged,” he murmured, moving away from me and towards the bed. “Come here.”

He sat and I followed after him, trying not to seem like I was too eager. And yet, I totally fucking was. I had been wanting to ask him since the first time that we’d had sex. I had noticed how big and strong his hands were on our first date and honestly, I fantasized about them every single time that I got myself off. I’m actually surprised that I held out asking for it for so long.

“I’ve never done this before,” Chris said as I stood in front of him. “You’re going to have to tell me what you need me to do.”

“I can definitely do that,” I said.

I stripped off the t-shirt and stretchy pants that I was wearing and stood in front of him in just my bra and panties. I watched the way that his eyes crawled over my body. I loved when he looked at me like that. The feeling of knowing that he was going to absolutely destroy me once he got his hands on me drove me insanely crazy. The fact that today he was finally going to put his hands on me like I’d been wanting for so long was only making it worse, and I was highly fucking aroused and I wouldn’t be surprised if I was soaking through my panties any minute.

“You’re sure you’re okay with this?” I asked him as I reached behind me to unhook my bra.

“I’m more than okay with it,” he replied. “You know I’m always ready to try something new.”

“One of the many things I love about you,” I told him in return, snapping my fingers and allowing my bra to slide down my arms.

I pushed my panties down to my ankles, barely containing the excitement that bubbled just under the surface. I lay down on his lap, ass up, feeling his hard cock under my stomach.

“What do I do now?” he asked with his hand resting on my bare ass. “Just smack it?”

I laughed. “Yes, just smack it. I’ll tell you if you need to do anything different,” I said.

I felt his hand slowly circling my cheeks, then moving away. Chris brought his hand down hard. I cried out, my flesh stinging from the smack immediately.

“Was that okay?” he asked quietly. “Was it too hard? Too soft?”

“It was a good start,” I told him, craning around so that I could look in his face. “Let’s try one more time, maybe just a little bit harder this time, okay?”

Chris nodded his head, looking serious and adorable. I turned my head away quickly, trying not to laugh at the expression on his face. I loved that he was doing something out of his comfort zone, that he was willing to do it just to make me happy.

His hand settled back on my ass, cupping my cheek slightly.

“Let’s try it with a flatter hand this time, okay?” I asked him. “And pull back quick after you hit me.”

He nodded again with a determined look on his face.

I smiled and turned my head back, eyes on the ugly carpet of the hotel floor. I’d let him try one more time, then I would be jumping him. Just his hand on my ass while I was in this position was enough to get me ready. Nevermind the fact that he was actually smacking it. I shook my head slightly. Sometimes life was weird. I was in a hotel room, with Chris Evans, who was my fucking boyfriend, getting spanked by him, before he would go to the Oscars. Life was really fucking weird sometimes.

I tensed slightly as his hand raised off of my ass again. The anticipation of the contact that I knew was coming was fucking torture and heaven at the same time. My stomach clenched as the first hit came. Chris pulled back quickly and followed with a rapid series of blows, one right after the other.

I moaned and wriggled on his lap. His hand stopped and rested on my ass.

“Chris,” I said as I moved under his hand. “Please, I need you.”

“Oh no, you don’t,” Chris replied, wrapping his arm around my thighs to hold me in place. “You started it and now I’m liking it. You aren’t going anywhere. Still good for a few more, baby?”

I nodded, stilling myself as his hand started rubbing small circles over my stinging ass cheeks.

“Just a few more and then I’ll fuck you, okay?” he asked.

“Okay,” I muttered. “What the hell have I gotten myself into?”

“Tip of the iceberg, babe,” he chuckled. “I think you may have opened Pandora’s Box. Can you feel how hard I am? I didn’t know I’d like this shit so much.”

I laughed.

“I does feel like I’m lying on a can of Pringles,” I said. “And I’m glad you like this shit so much. I do, too.”

His hand left my ass again. I tried to ready myself for it, but he was too quick. His hand came down in a rain of quick hits, one after the other. I moaned again, I couldn’t help myself. My pussy was dripping for him. Then they stopped.

He pulled me off of his lap and into his arms. Then he spun me around, bending me over the bed.

“Up on the bed,” he growled. “On your hands and knees.”

I moved quickly. I wanted this as bad as he did. The spanking had awakened something in him and I was going to take advantage of it for as long as it lasted.

“Fuck, baby,” he groaned as he stepped in behind my splayed feet. “Your ass is so red. Does it hurt?”

“A little,” I admitted. “But it’s nothing that a good fucking and a little lotion can’t cure.”

“Guess I can take care of that then,” he said as he lined himself up to slide inside of me. “Jesus, you are fucking soaked. Is this what spanking does to you?”

“It is,” I said, turning my head to look at him. “Especially when it’s done right.”

He grunted in approval and slid himself all the way inside of me. I gasped as I felt his hand sliding around my thigh. His fingers found my clit and started circling as he pulled back and slid into me again. Suddenly, his other hand came down on my ass cheek again.

“Fuck!” I cried out. “Chris, I’m going to come.”

“Me too, baby,” he replied, not slowing down his rhythm. “Fuck, me too.”

I felt my body tensing as he pounded into me, his fingers circling my clit, never losing the pace of his thrusts. My arms gave out as I came, my face pressing into the bed as he continued to fuck me straight through my orgasm and into his own.

His fingers left my clit and both hands gripped my hips as he continued. His hands tightened and his speed increased and I knew he was close. I raised my head off of the bed.

“Come for me, Chris,” I said, turning my head so that I could see him when he came. “Give it to me.”

His hips surged against me and his fingers dug even deeper into my hips. I pushed back against him, taking him as deep as I could.

His grip loosened and he collapsed against me, pulling me onto the bed and into his arms as he did. We snuggled, enjoying the afterglow of our unexpected lovemaking session.

“Baby, as much as I’d love to spend the rest of the day doing this, you need to get in the shower and get dressed,” I said. “You have to go to the Oscars.”

“Mmmm…” Chris replied into my hair. “Fuck the Oscars.”

“Christopher Robert Evans!” I exclaimed. “You have to go! Now get your fine ass off this bed and in the shower so that you can go and get back here to me. Remember, you still have to make it up to me one more time.”


End file.
